


Flesh and Bone  [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Canon Divergence, Drama, Engagement, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Al igual que un uróboros, una serpiente devorándose la cola, esto también significa para toda la eternidad.Resumen alternativo: “Dice que estamos comprometidos, idiota.”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 13





	Flesh and Bone  [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flesh and Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440055) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



> Quiero agradecer a @dawnstruck por darme el permiso de traducir su fabulosa historia que ha sido una de mis favoritas en este fandom y le tengo un cariño especial.
> 
> Ahora, aunque básicamente se ubica en el canon, puede haber desviaciones o variantes, ¿está bien? Además el titulo fue inspirado de la canción con el mismo nombre de Keaton Henson, porque es una representación fenomenal de las dinámicas de Sasuke y Naruto.
> 
> Espero que la disfruten y regálenle mucho amor.

“Estoy solo, así que no hables

Encuentro guerra y encuentro paz

No encuentro calor, ni amor en mí

Estoy desanimado y mal

Esto es amor, y también el infierno

Esta dulce plaga que me sigue”

Keaton Henson – Flesh and Bone

El ser vivo no tenía necesidad de poseer ojos porque no había nada fuera de él para ser visto; tampoco oídos porque no se oía nada; y mucho menos existía una atmosfera circundante para respirar.

—Plato.

═════════════════════════════════

**I.**

Es un día como cualquier otro, soleado, primaveral. Se encuentran en el puente, Kakashi más que elegantemente tarde, bromeando mientras se dirigen hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Podrían haber estado allí hace horas, pero incluso ahora su sensei avanza con paso relajado, caminando al frente, la nariz hundida en uno de esos libros anaranjados. Lo de siempre.

Naruto está intentando llamar la atención de Sakura, Sakura está intentándolo con la de Sasuke. Sasuke intenta ignorarlos a los dos.

“Nee, Sasuke-kun,” comienza Sakura, deslizándose junto a él. Tiene las manos cruzadas tímidamente en la espalda y él ya sabe lo que se avecina. “Me preguntaba qué harías este fin de sema—” continúa ella, pero él la detiene.

“Entrenar.”

“Mm, ¿tal vez podríamos entrenar juntos?” intenta ella con esperanza.

“¡Yo podría entrenar contigo, Sakura-chan!” Naruto habla en segundo plano, pero nadie le presta atención, al igual que el pelinegro lo hace con Sakura.

Porque es un día como cualquier otro y ya han tenido esta discusión docenas de veces, los pobres intentos de ella para convencerlo de entrenar juntos, comer juntos y salir juntos. Sasuke se mantiene persistente en su negativa, claro y brutal.

La chica tiene coraje, lo admite, pero su tenacidad solo multiplica su propia firmeza.

“No estoy interesado,” la rechaza, a toda ella; sus sonrojos femeninos y visiones del futuro, y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura se desinfla un poco, pero no se rinde. “Tal vez en otra ocasi—”

Él cierra los ojos por un momento.

“Déjame re frasear eso,” le dice él con tono monótono. “Si de verdad quisieras solo entrenar, la respuesta podría ser sí.” A ella se le ilumina el rostro, pero Sasuke simplemente continua. “Pero ya que tu insistencia en pasar tiempo conmigo es un pobre intento disfrazado para ir a la delantera sobre Ino,” concluye con finalidad feroz, “entonces no estoy interesado.”

“¡No tiene nada que ver con Ino!” objeta Sakura con vehemencia. “D-de verdad me gustas, Sasuke-kun y…”

Baja la cabeza y no termina de hablar. Naruto luce como si quisiera estrangularlo y Kakashi no interviene deliberadamente.

El ambiente se ha tornado agrio y continuará de ese modo si siguen así. Entrenar será una total pérdida de tiempo con Sakura distraída y rechazada, y Naruto haciendo el ridículo para impresionarla o proteger su virtud o lo que sea.

Sasuke contiene un suspiro.

“No tengo tiempo para… diversión o… citas o similares,” dice entonces, intentando parecer más suave. “Así que sácatelo de la cabeza.”

“O-oh,” balbucea ella, pero luego una mirada calculadora le cruza el rostro, junto con un delicado rubor. “¿P-pero no dijiste que querías revivir tu clan?”

Sasuke se congela. “¿Y?”

“¿No tienes que comenzar a tener citas eventualmente?” pregunta la chica. “¿Para, um, conseguir una esposa?”

Sasuke está bastante consciente de Naruto haciendo ruidos de arcadas mientras los hombros de Kakashi tiemblan con diversión.

Demonios.

“Estoy comprometido,” dice, sorprendiéndose un poco a sí mismo.

Sakura, sin embargo, se tropieza con sus propios pies y casi cae contra el suelo. “¿Qué?”

“Ya estoy comprometido,” repite, esperando que eso la disuada. “Mis padres lo acordaron incluso antes de nacer. Así que. No hay necesidad de citas.”

“Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?” Sakura se ríe con poca certeza porque es obvio que él nunca bromea. “Porque ya no, um, ya nadie puede ordenarte que lo hagas, ¿o sí?”

Es un recordatorio terrible de la muerte de su familia y la chica se acobarda bajo su mirada.

“¿Qu-quién es la chica, entonces?” pregunta, ahora tímida. “¿Es… alguien que conozco?”

Probablemente tiene miedo de que sea Ino. Como si su padre acordara una alianza con un clan tan insignificante.

“No lo sé,” gruñe él, sus manos convirtiéndose en puños.

Sakura se queda mirándolo. “¿No sabes con quién estás comprometido?”

“Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntar,” responde sin mirarla.

Entonces pasa de ella y de Naruto, haciendo tropezar a este último simplemente porque puede. Y disfrutando su arrebato de ira, también pasa de Kakashi y siente la mirada en sus omoplatos.

**II.**

No lo había pensado en años.

Los matrimonios arreglados habían sido una práctica común entre los Uchiha, y aun lo seguían siendo entre varios de los clanes más antiguos con límites de linaje. Sus padres habían sido primos terceros. Itachi también había estado comprometido con una de sus familiares, aunque la mató al igual que a todos.

Con frecuencia los arreglos eran cancelados por varias razones. Para los shinobi la más común era la muerte, por supuesto.

En su caso, sin embargo, fue la muerte de sus padres lo que previno una futura relación.

Su madre solo se lo había comentado una vez, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro y pasándole los dedos distraídamente por el cabello.

 _No son Uchiha,_ le había dicho ella. _De todas formas era una idea tonta. Ni siquiera sé cómo convencí a tu padre. Pensé que ayudaría —pero entonces murieron, y supongo que el contrato quedó anulado._

Nunca mencionó el nombre del clan o el de su prometida. Pero la chica tal vez seguía con vida.

Debió haber sido de una buena familia, shinobi, por supuesto, pero sin niguna línea de sangre que hubiese manchado el Sharingan. Huérfana, entonces, y aparentemente sin ningún guardián que insistiera en el compromiso después de todo lo que pasó.

Así como él mismo, reflexiona con ironía. No es como que le hubiera prestado atención a las chicas de su edad, pero no puede recordar ni una sola que aplique a la descripción. Le pasa un escalofrío de tan solo pensar que bien puede tratarse de una de sus fanáticas.

La idea no lo abandona por el resto del día. Después de entrenar, se abre paso hacia la Torre Hokage, esperando encontrar algunas respuestas.

“Necesito ver unos documentos,” le dice a la vieja mujer detrás de la recepción. “Con respecto a los Uchiha.”

Ella arquea una ceja. “Hay un montón de esos. ¿Podría ser más específico?”

“Un contrato de compromiso,” responde, manteniendo el rostro neutral. “De hace trece años.”

“Hm,” tararea ella con labios cerrados, mirándolo pensativamente, pero luego sus ojos de halcón se disparan hacia algo tras él. “¿Este mocoso es tuyo, Hatake?”

Sasuke gime internamente. Esto era lo último que necesitaba.

“Lamento las molestias, Kaneko-san,” dice Kakashi, avanzando y colocando una mano en el hombro de Sasuke. “Me lo llevaré ahora mismo.”

Con un empuje gentil pero insistente, dirige a Sasuke lejos de la recepción hacia el pasillo. Tan pronto como están fuera de vista, el pelinegro remueve el agarre.

“¿Qué demonios fue eso?” sisea, mirando con enojo al otro hombre. “Esto no es asunto tuyo.”

“No lo es,” concuerda Kakashi. “Pero estarás feliz de saber que tengo algunas respuestas.”

Sasuke se congela. “¿Ah, sí?”

“Sí,” Kakashi asiente y luego se encamina hacia las escaleras. “Sandaime-sama tiene un poco de tiempo para nosotros.”

Con pasos rápidos, Sasuke lo alcanza, preguntándose qué demonios tiene que ver el Hokage con todo esto. Pero está incluso más sorprendido cuando entran a la oficina del Sandaime para encontrar que el viejo no los está esperando solo, sino junto a Naruto de entre todas las personas.

“¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?” gruñe Sasuke, primero a su compañero de equipo y luego a su maestro.

Kakashi lo mira de vuelta, para nada impresionado. “Después de la conversación de esta mañana, creí que podíamos arreglar todo de una sola vez.”

“¿Arreglar todo?” Naruto está inquieto, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su manga. “No estoy en problemas, ¿verdad? No le he hecho bromas a nadie durante años, lo jur—”

“No es nada de eso, Naruto-kun,” dice el Hokage con su voz calmada y relajada. “No has hecho nada malo. Pero esto también te concierne a ti.”

“¿Qué me concierne a mí?” pregunta el rubio sin poder detenerse.

El Sandaime se frota la boca con una mano marchita, luciendo bastante cansado.

“Sasuke-kun,” se dirige a él directamente. “Kakashi mencionó que solo sabes que estás comprometido, pero no con quién.”

Sasuke aprieta los labios, da un rápido asentimiento. El Hokage inclina la cabeza.

“Entonces esto podría ser una sorpresa para ti,” admite y luego se aclara la garganta. “Tus padres acordaron un contrato antes de que cualquiera de los hijos hubiera nacido.”

“Y luego sus padres murieron y el contrato pasó a estar inactivo,” asiente Sasuke. “Eso lo sé.”

“Ah, pero aquí hay un problema,” interfiere el Sandaime. “El género de los hijos no era conocido.”

Sasuke se queda mirando un tiempo, intentando comprender lo que acaba de decir el otro, preguntándose por qué es relevante. De repente, la presencia de Naruto en la habitación cobra un terrible sentido.

“No es cierto,” dice él, dando un paso atrás y negando con la cabeza firmemente. “No hay forma de que mis padres—”

“¿Qué está pasando?” pregunta Naruto, un timbre nervioso en su voz. “¿Por qué está comprometido el idiota de Sasuke? ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Por qué me trajo Kakashi-sensei—?”

“Naruto-kun,” dice el viejo con gentileza. “Tú eres la otra parte que menciona el contrato.”

Naruto parpadea lentamente. “¿Qué significa eso?”

“Significa que estamos comprometidos el uno con el otro, imbécil,” Sasuke consigue decir, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas se le clavan profundamente en las palmas.

“¿¡Qué!?” salta Naruto, pasando frenéticamente la vista entre Sasuke, Kakashi y el Hokage, como si esperara que se tratara de una broma muy bien elaborada. Aunque es obvio que Sasuke nunca bromea.

“Mis padres jamás habrían acordado eso,” insiste él con los dientes apretados. Naruto no solo era el peor en todo, era el paria de la aldea. Todo el mundo lo rechazaba. ¿Por qué demonios los Uchiha, que rara vez se casan fuera del clan, aceptarían un contrato tan atroz?

“Sus madres eran buenas amigas, de hecho,” revela el Sandaime. “Y ambos padres de Naruto provenían de familias prestigiosas.”

“Nunca escuché de los Uzumaki,” gruñe Sasuke, sin perderse cómo el Sandaime y Kakashi intercambian una mirada significativa.

“No eran de por aquí,” dice el Hokage, “pero sí eran grandes.”

Naruto, en lugar de concentrarse en el verdadero problema, parece tener otras prioridades.

“¿Usted… usted conoció a mis padres?” le pregunta al Sandaime, sus ojos redondos como platillos.

El hombre le da un breve asentimiento. “Sí. Sí lo hice. Eran muy estimados para mí.”

“Nunca me lo dijo,” tartamudea Naruto. “¿Por qué nunca…? ¿Cómo eran? ¿Pertenecían a los shinobi? ¿Me-me parezco a ellos?”

“Ambos eran grandes shinobi y muy buenas personas. Bondadosos. Tu madre era valiente y exaltada. Pero tu padre era un hombre paciente. Te pareces mucho a él.”

“Entonces… ¿están muertos?”

Idiota, piensa Sasuke. Por supuesto que sus padres tienen que estar muertos. ¿De verdad creyó que aparecerían milagrosamente justo en este instante?

“Me temo que sí,” responde el Hokage, y el hombre se escucha triste. “Pero te amaban muchísimo.”

Por alguna razón, Naruto parece francamente aliviado con la respuesta, y Sasuke frunce el ceño. ¿Por qué alguien—? Y entonces lo entiende. Con la forma que todo el mundo trataba al muchacho, debió haber asumido que sus propios padres lo habían abandonado. El pelinegro se muerde el interior de la mejilla para mantener su rostro estoico.

También se está preguntando por qué es esta la primera vez que Naruto escucha de su familia, a pesar de que tanto Kakashi como el Hokage sabían al respecto.

“Cómo…” susurra el rubio, temeroso por la respuesta. “¿Cómo murieron?”

El Hokage cierra los ojos. Cuando los abre de nuevo, se ve mucho más viejo. “En el ataque del Kyuubi.”

Naruto se ahoga un poco, agarrándose el estómago, su rostro palideciendo. Sasuke ya ha tenido suficiente.

“Ese no es el punto aquí,” sisea. “El punto es que el contrato es inválido. Nosotros no podemos— Necesito revivir a mi clan.”

“Sí,” asiente el hombre. “Debido a varias condiciones, el contrato se considera inactivo por el momento.”

“¿Por el momento?” repite él con incredulidad. “No puedo estar comprometido con este idiota cuando necesito buscar a una mujer real.”

La idea lo hace temblar un poco. Vengar a su clan y matar a Itachi no parece tan abrumador como la perspectiva de casarse y tener hijos.

“Técnicamente, se te permite romper el acuerdo, sí,” contraataca Sandaime-sama. “Pero todavía tienes tutores a los que habría que consultar sobre el asunto.”

A pesar del estatus de Itachi como desertor, aún seguía siendo su familia, y el recordatorio le deja un sabor amargo en la boca.

“Y ya que no está disponible,” continua el Hokage, “tendrás que esperar a los dieciséis años y ser mayor de edad para anular el contrato por tu cuenta.”

Sasuke aprieta la mandíbula tan fuerte que podría romperse.

Concluye que podrían haber peores resultados que este. Pudo haber estado comprometido con alguna chica fastidiosa que habría insistido en cumplir el contrato. O alguien que buscaba simplemente la riqueza de los Uchiha. Pero la vergüenza de estar comprometido con un chico, y que sea el peor idiota de toda la aldea—

Con un gemido interno, recuerda cómo sus excompañeros de la academia todavía se burlaban de ese ‘beso accidental.’ Si alguien se enterara de este ridículo contrato, Sasuke jamás se libraría de las consecuencias.

Esto definitivamente no era lo que esperaba encontrar cuando intentó quitarse la atención de Sakura esta mañana.

“¿Entonces solo tengo que esperar tres años más y puedo anular todo esto?” pregunta para estar seguro. Tres años no son mucho. No es como si estuviera planeando buscar una esposa tan pronto como fuese posible. Primero tenía que matar a su hermano.

“En esencia,” afirma el Sandaima. “Ya que asumía que no tenían conocimiento del compromiso en primer lugar, tenía planeado contactarlos cuando fueran lo suficientemente mayores para tomar la decisión.”

“Eh,” habla Naruto, viéndose más dudoso de lo que Sasuke lo ha visto en su vida. “¿Por qué mis… um, padres querían que me casara con un Uchiha? No sé mucho sobre clanes, pero…si su nombre estaba casi extinto, ¿no sería mala idea?”

“Habían ciertas razones políticas de las que la aldea se habría beneficiado,” admite el Tercero porque, por supuesto, siempre se trataba de la aldea. “Pero también… a ninguno de ellos les quedaba más familia. Creo que… podrían haber temido que algún día terminarías solo. Querían garantizar tu bienestar.”

Pero luego Naruto había nacido niño y el contrato no tenía sentido. Una niña debio haber sido acogida entre los Uchiha, criándose como una media hermana de Sasuke. Pero en su lugar, Naruto había terminado de alguna forma como el alborotador local y rechazado por razones insondables.

O tal vez lo padres de Naruto no habían sido tan buenos como proclamaba el Hokage. Tal vez solo lo había dicho para aliviar el impacto. Tal vez eran traidores o desertores que intentaron escapar durante el ataque del Kyuubi. En ocasiones, tal vergüenza traspasa generaciones.

“O-oh,” dice Naruto, sonado como un niño muy pequeño. “Eso fue… agradable de su parte, supongo.”

“¿Ya terminamos aquí?” pregunta Sasuke, girándose para irse incluso antes de que el Hokage asienta.

“Los veo en tres años.”

“Gracias por su tiempo, Sandaime-sama,” dice Kakashi cortésmente, pero todavía suena apagado por una razón que Sasuke no puede precisar y que, francamente, tampoco le importa.

Los acompaña fuera de la oficina, guiando a Naruto por el hombro como lo había hecho con él minutos antes. La atmosfera estaba extrañamente silenciosa, Naruto sin decir nada y Sasuke mirando testarudamente el camino por delante.

Una vez fuera de la Torre, sin embargo, Kakashi se anima un poco.

“Ja,” dice, ofreciéndoles a los dos su sonrisa de un solo ojo. “Me iré, entonces. No lleguen tarde al entrenamiento, muchachos.”

Eso hace que Naruto se transforme en una bola de furia. “¡Usted no es quién para hablar, Kaka-sensei!”

Pero el hombre ya se había ido con un pff de humo, dejándolos solos. Inmediatamente, Sasuke empuja a Naruto contra una pared.

“Si le dices a Sakura o a alguien más sobre esto, te mataré mientras duermes,” amenaza con voz baja.

Naruto le da una mirada de ojos enormes, pero luego intenta librarse de su agarre. “¡Bastardo, como si quisiera que alguien se enterara!”

“Bien,” Sasuke le suelta el cuello de la chaqueta. “Porque no sé cuál es el termino jurídico que usan cuando uno asesina a su prometido, pero supongo que lo descubriré una vez que me juzguen por deshacerme de ti.”

Para su molestia, Naruto solo resopla. “Sabes, hablas mucho cuando estás enojado, idiota.”

“Y será mejor que tú no hables en lo absoluto,” gruñe Sasuke entre dientes apretados. “Ni siquiera a Iruka. Ya es suficientemente malo que lo sepa Kakashi.”

“Sí, sí,” Naruto se aleja. “‘No me hables, no quiero que me vean contigo, solo aléjate.’ Ya me lo sé, ¿okey?”

Sasuke entrecierra los ojos. “Es solo que no quiero convertirme en el hazmerreír de la aldea.”

“No te preocupes,” Naruto le manda una sonrisa afilada, guardando las manos en los bolsillos. “Ese es mi trabajo.”

**III.**

Entrenar al día siguiente es incluso peor que el día anterior. Si bien Sakura parece haber aceptado la revelación de que Sasuke, teóricamente, está comprometido con otra persona, ahora es Naruto quien está cometiendo más errores de lo habitual. Y el mismo Sasuke también está un poco distraído.

Ahora mismo están luchando entre ellos, olvidando toda la delicadeza del taijutsu real, rodando por el suelo con golpes de codos y gruñidos furiosos.

“¿Pelea de amantes?” pregunta Kakashi con inocencia. “Pelean como una pareja de casados, ¿no crees, Sakura?”

“Uh,” se mueve Sakura con incomodidad. “No creo que muchas parejas se golpeen en la cara el uno al otro.”

“Bueno, cada quien con lo suyo,” musita Kakashi, pasando la página de su libro. “De hecho aquí hay una escena muy bien escrita sobre los mecanismos del sadomasoquismo—”

Con un estallido de fuerza, Sasuke consigue quitarse a Naruto de encima. Pero antes de que puedo revertir posiciones, el sensei les pide que paren.

“Muy bien, muchachos,” aplaude las manos juntas. “Eso es todo por ahora. Vamos a almorzar.”

Se sientan bajo la sombra de un árbol y sacan los almuerzos de sus mochilas. Tal vez es la única ocasión del día en la que lucen como un verdadero equipo, al menos para ojos ajenos.

Sasuke come su habitual bento de arroz, carne y tomates, mientras Naruto busca a tientas el envoltorio de su única barra de cereal.

“Oh, no,” Sakura da un breve gemido mientras desempaca su comida. “¿Por qué mamá preparó calamar? Ella sabe que lo odio. Tal vez tomé accidentalmente el almuerzo de mi papá.” Le da una mirada de disgusto a la comida y la extiende hacia Naruto. “¿Me lo cambias por tu barra de cereal?”

No tiene que preguntar dos veces cuando Naruto agarra ansiosamente el recipiente ofrecido que está lleno de onigiri, calamares y varias verduras. Toma un bocado y sus ojos se agrandan. “¿Tu madre hizo esto para tu padre?”

“Sí,” asiente Sakura, masticando tristemente su barra de cereal.

“De verdad debe amarlo,” reflexiona Naruto, mirando pensativamente la comida mientras la chica se sonroja ante esa extraña conclusión.

“Por supuesto que sí,” bufa ella. “Es por eso que las personas se casan en primer lugar. Para cuidar uno del otro y… asegurarse de que nunca tengan hambre o estén solos o algo parecido.”

Entonces le echa una mirada furtiva a Sasuke, pero él actúa como si no se diera cuenta y simplemente continúa comiendo sus tomates.

“Ah,” dice Naruto, pero no pareciera que hubiese comprendido a lo que se refería su compañera.

Por el resto de la semana, Sasuke ignora el hecho de que está comprometido con alguien, especialmente con su idiota compañero de equipo.

Entonces, una tarde, sale a su balcón solo para encontrar una bolsa de plástico llena de tomates maduros colgando de la barandilla.

Su primera intuición es que alguien intenta envenenarlo. Luego piensa que Kakashi lo dejó como una especie de premio por su buen entrenamiento. O que tal vez Kakashi está intentando envenenarlo.

Lleva los tomates adentro pero no se los come, solo los mira como si su presencia cobrara más sentido con el tiempo. No lo hace.

Le toma dos días ceder, porque no quiere que se echen a perder. No están envenenados; de hecho, son unos de los mejores que ha probado.

¿Tal vez alguna de las chicas de su club de fans intentaba conquistarlo así? Bueno, ciertamente no estaba funcionando, pero prefería que le dieran su comida favorita a tener extraños persiguiéndolo por todas partes.

Una semana después hay otro… um, regalo, probablemente. Sin embargo, esta vez no son tomates. Ni siquiera es comestible.

En su lugar, hay una plata. Un cactus, de entre todas las cosas.

Sasuke lo mira críticamente y luego lo deja en el alfeizar exterior de la ventana. Si los tomates no estuvieron envenenados, esta planta probablemente tampoco lo lastimaría.

Encuentra más regalos después de eso. Un pergamino con una pintura de paisaje. Un kunai bastante agradable. Algo de dango.

La persona debe ser un shinobi para llegar al balcón, pero aparte de eso, su identidad es un misterio. Tal vez es Sakura. Sus compañeros de equipo saben dónde vive, después de todo. Pero ella jamás deja pistas, como él esperaría que hiciera, así que descarta la idea con rapidez.

Coloca trampas e incluso intenta atrapar al culpable en el momento, pero la persona aparece a intervalos irregulares y él tiene entrenamiento que atender. Todas sus trampas están desmontadas cada vez que las revisa.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, el misterioso dueño de los obsequios comete un error. Deja dos tazas de ramen instantáneo en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Sasuke los mira, aprieta los labios y luego salta por el balcón.

Naruto vive al otro lado de la ciudad, así que le toma un tiempo a Sasuke para llegar. Cuando lo hace, ni siquiera se molesta con el timbre, simplemente salta a través de la ventana abierta.

“¡Gah!” grita Naruto y procede a caerse de la cama donde había estado leyendo algún manga.

“¡Tú!” gruñe Sasuke y agarra al otro del cuello de la camisa. “No dejes cosas en mi casa.”

Es una acusación extraña y casi espera que Naruto finja ignorancia, que lo niegue. Pero no lo hace.

“Puedes botarlo si no lo quieres,” murmura Naruto y le quita las manos de encima. En su sorpresa, Sasuke simplemente lo deja ir, mirando cómo el otro chico recoge la bolsa que cayó al suelo.

“¿Por qué demonios me estás dejando cosas en primer lugar?” quiere saber. “Ni siquiera me gusta el ramen instantáneo, sabe a mierda.”

“Oh,” los hombros de Naruto caen. “¿Te gustaron los tomates?”

“…Sí,” admite Sasuke y el rubio parece aliviado.

“Tienes que regar a Kenji una vez al mes, ¿está bien?” dice y él se le queda mirando.

“Quién mierda es Kenji.”

“El cactus,” responde el rubio como si fuera obvio.

“¿Le das a tus plantas nombres de humanos?” pregunta Sasuke, nada sorprendido. Contra su voluntad, su mirada se dirige hacia la plétora de plantas que se encuentran a lo largo de la pared debajo de la ventana, en su mayoría suculentas y otras enredaderas.

“Si no lo quieres, devuélvemelo,” murmura Naruto, raspando su talón desnudo contra las tablas de madera.

“´Por qué lo dejaste —a _eso_. ¿Por qué dejaste eso y todas las otras cosas en mi balcón, de todas formas?” demanda Sasuke con una mala mirada.

“B-bueno,” dice Naruto, mirando sus manos torpes. “Escuchaste lo que dijo el viejo, ¿verdad? Nuestras madres eran amigas, así que pensé—”

“Solo porque nuestras madres lo fueron no significa que nosotros tengamos que serlo,” gruñe Sasuke. “Además, creí haberte dicho que no trajeras esa conversación de nuevo.”

“Dijiste que no podía hablarlo con otras personas,” señala Naruto. “No que no puedo hacerlo contigo.”

“Tampoco lo hables conmigo, idiota,” corrige Sasuke, luego lo piensa un rato, sus ojos entrecerrándose. “Todo esto de… dejar regalos… no tiene nada que ver con el compromiso, ¿o sí?”

La forma en la que Naruto baja la cabeza es respuesta suficiente.

“Usuratonkachi,” bufa Sasuke sobre su cabeza. “¿Qué estás intentando conseguir con eso? ¿Intentas comprar mi silencio o—?”

“Solo he estado pensando.”

Sasuke rueda los ojos. “Aquí vamos.”

“Solo he estado pensando,” repite Naruto con énfasis. “Nuestros padres querían esto, ¿no? Como a nosotros, juntos. No… no casados. Creo, porque ambos somos chicos, así que, uh, pero… pensaron que estaríamos bien juntos.”

“Ni siquiera habíamos nacido, estúpido,” repite Sasuke mordazmente. “Esperaban que uno de nosotros fuera chica y que el matrimonio uniera las familias o alguna mierda. Pero en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, ya no tenemos familias.”

“Exactamente,” dice Naruto.

Sasuke aprieta los labios. “¿Qué?”

“Exactamente,” repite Naruto con más certeza, su cabeza levantándose. “Están todos muertos. Lo único que nos quedó de ellos son sus deseos y… querían que nos lleváramos bien. Así que.”

“¿Así que estás intentando alimentarme?” pregunta Sasuke con escepticismo, pero antes de que las palabras hayan salido de su boca, recuerda algo más. “Esto es sobre lo que Sakura dijo el otro día, ¿verdad?” concluye. “De alguna forma se te metió en la cabeza que esto es, qué —¿tu deber marital?”

Inmediatamente, Naruto agacha la cabeza de nuevo, sonrojándose con intensidad. Ciertamente es respuesta suficiente.

“Solo pensé,” murmura en el cuello de su chaqueta, “que sería agradable.”

“¿Qué, jugar a la casita?”

Recibe una mirada de ojos azules, pero la voz de Naruto todavía suena mansa cuando responde: “Tener a alguien.”

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecierran. “¿A qué te refieres?”

“Nunca tuve a alguien a quien cuidar,” dice Naruto con suavidad, dejando en el aire el hecho de que él tampoco tiene a nadie que lo cuide. “Así que, um, si no te importa, yo podría—”

“Me importa,” interrumpe Sasuke antes de que pueda descubrir qué más está en la mente de Naruto. “Así que no lo intentes.”

“Oh,” Naruto se muerde el labio inferior. “Okey.”

Sasuke bufa y se gira para irse, saltando de una vez al marco de la ventana.

“Oye,” lo llama Naruto, obligándolo a mirar por encima del hombro. “Solo— ¿por favor no botes a Kenji a la basura?”

Por un momento, Sasuke se congela.

“Como sea,” es lo que finalmente dice y luego salta.

**IV.**

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se asegura de darle una paliza a Naruto bajo el pretexto de entrenar.

Kakashi los observa con ojos penetrantes y luego empareja a Sasuke con Sakura. Es un cambio tonto, porque Kakashi tampoco se la deja exactamente fácil a Naruto, pero al menos lo hace sin malas intenciones.

Cuando el sol se pone, el pelinegro observa cómo Naruto cojea su camino de regreso a casa y se pregunta si debería sentir culpa o arrepentimiento, pero parece que la causa es más el ego herido que una herida física. Siempre había sido bastante resistente en ese sentido. Aun así, su larga sombra se desliza tras él, su única compañera, lenta y silenciosa.

Sakura ya se había ido a casa, con prisa de no llegar tarde a cenar, y Kakashi desapareció tan pronto como declaró que el entrenamiento había terminado. Sasuke se muerde el interior de la mejilla y contempla la expresión abatida de Naruto la noche anterior.

No es como que él no se sienta solo. Es que él ha aprendido a aceptarla como una bendición mientras que el rubio aun piensa que es una carga.

Sasuke suspira, arrepintiéndose ya de lo que va a decir.

“Hey, usuratonkachi,” llama y Naruto mira hacia atrás, dudoso.

Sasuke gira los ojos para no tener que mirarlo.

“¿Quieres ir por ramen?” pregunta y, a pesar del hecho de que no está mirando, fácilmente puede imaginarse toda la expresión de Naruto iluminándose.

Van a Ichiraku’s porque es lo que insiste Naruto y algo que Sasuke jamás se atrevería a objetar. Ramen no es su primera opción, pero el de Teuchi siempre ha sido el mejor de la aldea.

El viejo parece sorprendido de verlos a ambos juntos, pero no lo comenta, solo sonríe y pide sus órdenes. Tiene más tacto que la mayoría de personas. En su camino aquí se habían topado con el equipo 10, quienes los habían observado con recelo. Ino había sonreído, pero no tanto como lo habría hecho con Sakura presente. Azuma había preguntado por Kakashi, Chouji había preguntado a dónde iban y si querían comer barbacoa con ellos en su lugar (algo que Naruto obviamente había rechazado) y Shikamaru les había dado una mirada larga y pensativa que eventualmente se transformó en una expresión indiferente que mostraba lo perezoso que era para intentar descubrir qué sucedía entre ellos.

Teuchi les pregunta sobre Iruka-sensei y el resto del equipo 7 y sus entrenamientos y misiones y en qué ha estado metido Naruto, no en muchas bromas, espera. Naruto come y se ríe y le permite a la hija de Teuchi, Ayame, adular sus rasguños, y tal vez Sasuke ahora entiende por qué el muchacho es un cliente tan leal. Algunas cosas simplemente no se pueden comprar.

“Yo pago,” dice él en voz baja, deslizando dinero sobre el mostrador. Las cejas de Teuchi se levantan un poco, pero luego acepta el dinero con una sonrisa.

La sorpresa de Naruto no es tan bien disimulada.

“¿Eeh?” dice con los ojos abiertos. “¿Estás enfermo?”

Sasuke lo mira mal.

“No, me refiero a que,” Naruto se apresura en corregir, “¿Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando estábamos peleando? Sakura-chan lanza unos golpes terribles. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable?”

“Solo es ramen,” murmura él, alejando su tazón vacío. “No te emociones tanto por eso.”

Naruto no emocionándose por ramen es una paradoja, por supuesto. Aun así, el idiota se calma remarcablemente rápido.

“Okaaay,” dice largamente, como si esperara algo más. “Gracias, idiota.”

“No te acostumbres,” Sasuke bufa y se baja de su taburete. “Es una compensación por lo de antes.”

Cuando llega a casa, abre la puerta del balcón para dejar entrar el aire. En el marco de la ventana aun está el pequeño cactus redondo en su maceta de barro. Sasuke lo considera por un momento.

Finalmente, regresa adentro, pero no sin antes agarrar el cactus y colocarlo en el estante junto al marco que lleva la foto del equipo 7.

Regarlo una vez al mes no parece una tarea tan pesada.

**V.**

Si pasan más tiempo el uno con el otro después de eso, es solo porque Kakashi sigue molestándolos sobre la importancia del trabajo en equipo y Naruto es simplemente la persona más indicada para pelear.

Sakura siempre está concentrada durante el entrenamiento y pone mucho más esfuerzo que antes, pero aún le tomará tiempo acercarse al nivel de Sasuke. Y las habilidades de taijutsu de Naruto son descuidadas en el mejor de los casos, pero lucha con una ferocidad que fácilmente compensa sus otras deficiencias. Sin mencionar que el pelinegro nunca se siente mal por aplastarle la cara contra el suelo.

Sus estilos son completamente diferentes. Sasuke intenta ser silencioso, rápido, preciso. Naruto hace un montón de movimientos y ruidos innecesarios. Al igual que pone demasiada fuerza en los golpes que sabe que fallará de una u otra forma.

De vuelta en la academia, Iruka-sensei siempre lo regañaba por eso, diciendo que lo haría quedarse sin energía con más rapidez. Pero la cosa es que nunca se queda sin energía. Cuando Sasuke es consciente de su propio agotamiento y dificultad para respirar después de una larga tarde de lucha, Naruto simplemente se quita el polvo y exige otra ronda.

Francamente, Sasuke solo reduce su vergüenza por querer terminar antes cuando pregunta: “¿Tienes hambre?”

Los ojos de Naruto brillan positivamente.

Terminan en Ichiraku de nuevo, por supuesto que sí. Lo que no esperaban es que Iruka también estuviera allí.

“Ahí estás, Naruto,” lo saluda con una de esas sonrisas silenciosas que se vuelve más cálida cuando mira al muchacho. “Debo decir que es difícil ponerse en contacto contigo estos días.”

Pasa su mirada sobre la polvorienta y despeinada figura de Naruto y la desliza hacia Sasuke también. Su sonrisa no se desvanece.

“¡Un buen shinobi tiene que estar en forma!” clama Naruto, subiéndose a uno de los taburetes del mostrador. “Tú nos enseñaste eso.”

“Creo que sí,” asiente Iruka. “También recuerdo mencionar que eso incluye comer tus vegetales.” Naruto se queja, pero Iruka golpea la encimera con una mano. “Una porción extra de vegetales, Teuchi-san,” ordena y luego añade, “También para Sasuke-kun.”

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecierras acusadoramente. “¿Qué hay de usted, sensei?”

“Soy un adulto,” responde Iruka altivamente. “Puedo comer lo que quiera.”

“¡No es justo!” se queja Naruto. “¡Quiero dango!”

Comen su comida. El rubio discutiendo con Iruka de tal forma que Teuchi comenta que realmente actúan como hermanos, mientras Sasuke se pregunta por qué su propio hermano no fue así. Tal vez Naruto se da cuenta de lo recluido que el pelinegro se ha vuelto de repente, porque intenta discutir con él en su lugar.

Es una cosa actuar infantil frente a Naruto o al resto del equipo 7 porque, en comparación, siempre parecerá mucho más maduro.

Pero aquí, con testigos externos, parece que están siendo observados y evaluados y siempre se encuentran deficientes.

“Es bueno ver que se están llevando tan bien,” le comenta Iruka de repente cuando Naruto está siendo distraído por Teuchi. “Siempre pensé que, o se harían pedazos, o se convertirían en muy buenos amigos.”

“No somos amigos,” dice Sasuke, rencoroso.

“Tal vez,” dice Iruka. “Pero ustedes son algo.”

Prometidos, por ejemplo, piensa Sasuke, pero no lo dice. En realidad no parece más que una estúpida broma interna ahora que Naruto y él, además de Kakashi y el Sandaime, lo saben. Ni siquiera es particularmente divertida, pero es lo más cercano a un secreto, algo que los une.

Tres años, se recuerda a sí mismo. Tres años y tal vez pueda aprender a reírse de esa broma.

Finalmente tienen una misión fuera de los muros de Konoha, la primera en un tiempo, y Sasuke es voluntario para la primera guardia. Sin embargo, mientras Kakashi y Sakura se han acomodado en sus bolsas de dormir, Naruto ha decidido sentarse junto a Sasuke, acomodándose contra un tronco caído.

“Ve a dormir, estúpido,” le advierte Sasuke porque la experiencia le ha demostrado que Naruto es mucho más inútil de lo usual si no tiene al menos seis horas de sueño.

“Aun no estoy cansado,” clama el rubio y Sasuke no se molesta en debatir. Deja que Kakashi lidie con él en la mañana.

Se acerca la medianoche, que es cuando Naruto se hará cargo del deber de centinela, y Sasuke está peleando para estar despierto y atento. Esta no es una misión en la que esperan ser emboscados, pero Kakashi quiere que pongan a prueba su paciencia, sus sentidos, su habilidad para mantenerse alerta en todo momento. Es un entrenamiento tonto, pero necesario de todas formas.

Sasuke oculta un bostezo en el cuello, resistiendo las ganas de intentar acomodarse contra el árbol caído.

“¿Estás cansado?” susurra Naruto. “Puedo hacerme cargo, si quieres.”

Sasuke niega con la cabeza. El ejercicio no tiene punto si no puede cumplirlo y le delega la tarea a alguien más. En cambio, atiza el fuego con un palo, aviva las brasas, mira las llamas, esperando que su brillo lo despierte un poco.

“Nee, Sasuke,” dice Naruto, empujándolo suavemente con el codo. Sasuke se vuelve hacia él casi por instinto, sus ojos tratando de adaptarse al cambio de iluminación.

El rostro de Naruto está frente a él, demasiado cerca para su comodidad, pero aun acercándose más.

De repente, Sasuke está completamente despierto.

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?” musita él con enojo, cuidadoso de no despertar a los otros. Aunque, conociendo a Kakashi, el hombre probablemente todavía es capaz de escucharlos, incluso si está dormido.

Extrañamente, no sabe por qué está enojado, pero culpar a Naruto de su rabia se siente tranquilizante en su familiaridad.

Las esquinas de la boca de Naruto bajan, al igual que sus hombros, y luego es él quien mira hoscamente hacia el fuego, sin responder la pregunta de Sasuke.

Se sientan en silencio. El pelinegro se encarga de mirar regularmente la hora en espera de que termine su turno.

“Nee, Sasuke,” la voz de Naruto es un eco en la noche. “¿Qué se siente besar?”

De repente, Sasuke se tensa porque toda la situación se siente como una transición extraña de lo que acaba de suceder, de lo que casi sucedió, como reconocer algo que debería ser ignorado.

“¿Cómo demonios voy a saber?” responde a la defensiva. No solo porque no tenga experiencias o progresos en ese ámbito, sino porque se siente raro que Naruto inicie ese tipo de conversación. Kiba y Chouji querrían hablar de eso. Pero no Sasuke.

Naruto se queda en silencio por un rato, lo suficiente para que piense que se ha rendido.

“Pero…” intenta el muchacho con duda. “¿Tu madre nunca te besó?”

Sasuke puede sentir cómo se pone a la defensiva por una razón completamente distinta. Lógicamente, sabe que no se trata de algún insulto hacia su madre, pero aun así no puede evitar tomarlo de esa manera.

“Por supuesto que mi madre me besó,” gruñe. Usualmente en la frente, en el mismo lugar que Itachi le molestaba con el dedo.

“Sí, así que…” Naruto se mueve en lugar. “¿Cómo es?”

Maldición. Naruto no recuerda a sus padres, ni siquiera recuerda si alguna vez lo besaron.

Lentamente, Sasuke deja salir la respiración que estaba conteniendo.

“Cálido, supongo,” admite. “Pero solo por un tiempo.”

“¿También se siente cálido en el estómago?” pregunta Naruto con curiosidad.

“¿Por qué piensas eso?”

“Ayame-nee-chan dice eso, si alguien que te gusta te besa, te sientes todo cálido y raro en el estómago.”

“Creo que ella estaba hablando de una clase diferente de beso,” bufa Sasuke, pero no puede evitar recordar la felicidad que sentía cada vez que su madre lo besaba, pasándole los dedos por el cabello. “Pero… sí es cálido, supongo.”

“Oh,” murmura Naruto, como si entendiera. “¿Tu madre tenía labios suaves?”

“…sí.”

“Creo que tú no tienes labios suaves,” musita Naruto. “Cuando nos besamos en la academia—”

Las mejillas de Sasuke arden ante el vergonzoso recuerdo, el choque de sus dientes y la risa de sus compañeros de clase, los escalofríos de la vergüenza que recorrieron su columna vertebral.

“Eso no fue un beso, idiota,” ataca. “Fue un accidente.”

“Oh,” vuelve a decir Naruto y suena decepcionado.

Sasuke se muerde la lengua.

“¿Ese fue… tu primer beso?” pregunta sabiendo que, para alguien como Naruto, su primer beso significa algo completamente diferente.

“…sí,” admite Naruto en voz baja.

Sasuke recuerda el encuentro, el impacto, el dolor de tener literalmente a alguien contra tu boca, los labios magullados, las encías doliendo, la saliva de alguien más en él, casi ahogándose por sí solo.

“Eso no fue un beso,” repite Sasuke, ahora más suave. “No se supone que duela.”

“Okey,” acepta Naruto y luego hace un montón de movimientos para estirar las extremidades. “Ya es el segundo turno. Vete. Sakura-chan llorará si no tienes tu sueño reparador.”

Sasuke gruñe, de acuerdo en la primera parte y en objeción con la segunda. Se levanta del suelo y sacude algunas hojas sueltas de su abrigo.

“Noches, Sasuke-estúpido,” murmura Naruto, los brazos alrededor de las rodillas en alto, y algo sobre la pose hace que Sasuke se quede congelado en su sitio.

“Noches,” responde, pero antes de caminar a su bolsa de dormir, se inclina para presionar los labios contra el frío metal del protector en la frente de Naruto.

**VI.**

No lo mencionan de nuevo. No con palabras, al menos. A veces Naruto lo mira por un largo rato y cuando Sasuke se gira hacia él para atraparlo, ambos desvían la mirada rápidamente.

No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. No beso, no señal de afecto. Solo fue lastima cuando Naruto estaba solo y la cansada mente de Sasuke le dejó deslizarse en un gesto que hablaba con demasiada familiaridad.

Por su parte, Sasuke no necesita tiernos gestos. Lleva la mano de Kakashi en el hombro, las yemas de los dedos de Sakura en su muñeca. Este es el horizonte, limitado pero enfocado.

Naruto parece no saber qué son limites personales. Es como si intentara compensar el abandono que sufrió durante toda su infancia. Se enfrenta a la gente cuando está emocionado, los empuja para llamar su atención. Pero es igual de rápido para alejarse, bailar fuera de su alcance tan pronto alguien se mueve en su dirección.

Sasuke piensa en niños tirando arena en el patio de recreo y comerciantes alzando la voz. En lo profundo de los huesos, le duele.

“Joder, joder, ¿por qué no puedo hacer esto bien?” se queja Naruto cuando ambos se quedan después del entrenamiento y Sasuke todavía lo somete con facilidad.

“Tus pies son inestables,” señala Sasuke y luego lo guía lentamente a través de los pasos. Engancha su pie sobre el tobillo de Naruto, lo trastorna, lo empuja, lo envía al suelo casi en cámara lenta. “Te concentras demasiado en tus manos,” continua mientras sostiene a Naruto contra el suelo. “En taijutsu debes ser consciente de todo tu cuerpo.”

Se miran el uno al otro por un tiempo, Naruto peleando infructíferamente contra el agarre. Sin embargo, finalmente dobla las rodillas, apoya los pies en el suelo y mueve las caderas. Sasuke lo ve venir, pero aun así se deja hacer, girar y aterrizar en la hierba.

“Nada de ir fácil conmigo, bastardo,” gruñe Naruto. “No aprenderé si te contienes.”

“Como sea,” Sasuke lo empuja, levantándose. “Me voy.”

“¿Qué?” se queja Naruto, saltando también. “¿Por qué?”

“Estoy hambriento,” dice Sasuke y, cuando el estómago del otro ruge en sincronía, añade, “No, no te invitaré ramen.”

“Oh,” Naruto se desinfla visiblemente.

“Tengo sobras de curry en casa,” señala Sasuke.

Naruto lo mira. “¿Me estás invitando?”

Sasuke guarda las manos en los bolsillos. “No voy a repetirlo.”

Cuando se marcha, Naruto lo sigue.

No hay mucho que ver en su apartamento, pero los ojos de Naruto son enormes y perspicaces mientras observa alrededor. Luego hace un sonido sorpresivo.

“Te quedaste con Kenji,” dice porque por supuesto que el cactus está de pie en la repisa, redondo y puntiagudo como siempre.

“Sí, pero no te imagines cosas, estúpido,” bufa Sasuke, agarrando dos vasos del gabinete y llenándolos con agua del grifo. Cuando se da la vuelta, Naruto está de repente frente a él.

“Gracias, bastardo,” dice con suavidad y los labios de ambos se rozan. Sasuke no lo aleja.

Quiere preguntarle por qué. Quiere intimidar a Naruto para que se sonroje y nunca vuelva a intentar nada parecido. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sabe que Naruto podría contraatacar con la misma pregunta.

¿Por qué exactamente Sasuke lo besó en la frente hace dos semanas? La frente y los labios son dos cosas diferentes, pero admitirlo sería muy basto. Como etiquetar algo que no debería existir entre ellos.

“¿Te gusta la mandarina en tu curry?” pregunta y cuidadosamente esquiva a Naruto para llegar al refrigerador.

La situación pierde algo de su negación cuando Naruto aparece con los anillos.

“Los encontré en el mercado,” dice con emoción, empujándoselos en la cara a Sasuke. “Un tipo los estaba vendiendo. Dijo que los había fabricado con kunais. ¿¿No es cool??”

Sasuke mueve la cabeza hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos ante los anillos. Están hechos de acero liso, redondo y brillante. No hay nada de especial en ellos, no hay adornos que hablen de la artesanía del fabricante, pero poseen una belleza simple que Sasuke puede apreciar.

Aunque jamás lo admitirá.

“¿Y qué se supone que haga con esos?” gruñe, viendo cuidadosamente el rostro sonrojado de Naruto. “Porque si es sobre el maldito contrato—”

“¡Brazaletes de amistad!” deja salir Naruto.

Sasuke se le queda mirando. “Qué.”

“Brazaletes de amistad,” repite el otro con más confianza. “Sakura e Ino tienen brazaletes de amistad. Así que.”

“Tienes que estar bromeando,” dice Sasuke. “¿De verdad quieres que crea eso? Y además, los shinobi no usan anillos. No te dejan pelear bien y podrían quitarte accidentalmente los dedos.”

“Oh.” Los hombros de Naruto caen. “No pensé en eso.”

“No calificaría exactamente como ‘pensar’ lo que tú haces,” se burla Sasuke. “Pero ganas puntos por el esfuerzo.”

“¡Hey!”

Y luego Naruto está sobre él y ambos luchan en el suelo como los adolescentes que son.

Sasuke gana su pequeño combate de lucha libre, quedándose arriba, pero Naruto afirma que eso solo porque es gordo. En el suelo junto a ellos yacen los anillos que el rubio dejó caer en medio del caos espontaneo. Sasuke los agarra, pesándolos en la mano.

“Solo tú pensarías que es cool la joyería hecha de armas,” bufa, pero Naruto solo le lanza una sonrisa.

“¿Qué? ¿Querías diamantes?” pregunta.

“Como si pudieras pagarlos con tu salario de misiones rango-D,” Sasuke rueda los ojos.

Naruto hace una mueca, forcejea. “B-bueno, si solo comiera ramen instantáneo por un par de meses—”

“Como si no hicieras eso ya,” Sasuke lo regaña y le da un golpe en la cabeza por si acaso. “… ¿de verdad quieres que lo use?”

“Eh,” Naruto aprieta los labios y no consigue mirarlo a los ojos. “Me gusta tener un recordatorio.”

“¿De qué?”

“Como, como—” agita su mano un poco hasta que finalmente de posa en su hitai-ate. “Este es el protector de frente de Iruka-sensei.”

“¿Huh?”

“Cuando él… cuando él me dejó graduarme después que consiguiera hacer el kage bunshin, me dio su propio protector justo allí,” Naruto elabora. “Así lo tengo siempre conmigo a donde sea que vaya.”

Naruto no tenía muchos recuerdos de sus seres queridos, ¿verdad? Sasuke tenía la sangre en sus venas, el escudo de su familia en la espalda y pesadillas cada vez que había luna llena.

Aprieta el puño.

“Bien,” dice finalmente, levantándose con gracia de donde todavía sujetaba a Naruto con el peso del cuerpo. “Me quedaré con tu estúpido anillo. Pero no lo usaré.”

Naruto hace un ruido ahogado, algo en medio de la sorpresa y la alegría, pero no comenta más, probablemente por miedo a que Sasuke cambie de opinión y le arroje el anillo en la cara.

Este no es un anillo de compromiso, después de todo. Tal vez Iruka tenía razón. Tal vez son amigos. Nada más que eso.

Y si Sasuke mantiene el anillo en su bolsillo, acariciándolo cada vez que está agitado, entonces es una coincidencia y nadie tiene que saberlo.

**VII.**

Sasuke cuestiona la decisión de Kakashi de inscribirlos para el examen. El mismo Sasuke puede que esté listo, pero Naruto y Sakura no lo están. Y no puedes pasar sin un equipo competente.

Sospecha que Kakashi quiere que toda la situación sea una lección para ellos, para apagar la arrogancia y la rivalidad, pero tiene la sensación de que podría ser contraproducente. Por ahora, sin embargo, hará lo mejor que pueda. Por ahora, le ayudará a Naruto a entrenar.

Aunque entrenar no es todo lo que existe.

“También habrá un examen escrito,” le recuerda Sasuke. “Y ya sabemos cómo te va en esos.”

Naruto palidece, un contraste notorio cuando su rostro estaba sonrojado por el entrenamiento.

“Mierda,” dice. “Ayúdame a estudiar, por favor.”

“No,” Sasuke se encoge de hombros fácilmente. “Estarás pensando tan fuerte que solo me distraerás.”

Pero después de discutirlo un poco más, sí terminan estudiando juntos. Y distrayéndose el uno al otro.

Comienza como un desafío como siempre lo es entre ellos, y luego están haciendo catapultas de dango a través de la habitación contra las bocas del otro hasta que Sasuke intenta comerse el último y Naruto dice que no es justo, por lo que una vez más vuelven a empujarse, quejarse y pelear.

Los mitarashi dango son pegajosos y demasiado dulces, pero Sasuke descubre que el sabor no le importa tanto cuando viene de los labios de Naruto.

No es la primera vez que Kakashi les ha puesto un régimen tan estricto, pero sí es la primera vez que solo ha estado enfocado en Sasuke.

“Qué hay sobre Naruto,” preguntó Sasuke al tercer día y Kakashi había levantado la vista de su escaso desayuno antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo.

“Él encontró un profesor más adecuado.”

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. “¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”

“Tú y yo somos iguales en estilo de pelea y afinidad elemental. Las habilidades de Naruto son totalmente opuestas a las mías. Está mejor a cuidado de alguien más.”

Porque los shinobi son armas y necesitan un herrero que entienda el material.

Para el final de la tercera semana, Sasuke siente como si todo su cuerpo hubiese sido afilado con una roca. Está agotado y le duele todo. El día ha sido duro para él y la noche promete poco alivio. Ha estado atrapado en este acantilado durante demasiado tiempo como para recordar cómo se siente realmente una buena noche de sueño.

Sin que Kakashi lo sepa, Sasuke yace despierto y presiona con las yemas de los dedos el sello maldito en su cuello. Realmente no puede sentirlo ahora, pero recuerda con facilidad su ubicación por el dolor y calor agudo que irradió durante la primera ronda de los exámenes chunnin.

Intentar sobrevivir en el bosque había sido el infierno, pero también hubo algo extrañamente alegre en los momentos más extraños. Sakura despertándose con hojas en el cabello y dejando que Naruto se las quitara con disgusto, Naruto haciendo el tonto al intentar pescar o demostrar su cuestionable talento para el juego de sombras cuando estaban sentados alrededor del fuego una noche.

“Quédate con tus clones de sombra,” Sasuke lo había molestado y Naruto le había sacado la lengua, pero más tarde, cuando Sakura ya estaba dormida, le había robado un beso de buenas noches a Sasuke e intercambiado la mala mirada por una sonrisa.

Es diferente aquí arriba. Kakashi hace chistes extraños que Sasuke no encuentra divertidos, pero por lo demás es práctico y la mayoría de sus escasas conversaciones tienen que ver con el entrenamiento. Ambos son introvertidos, por lo que la situación no es tan mala.

Aun así, Sasuke se siente desarraigado. Le echa la culpa al hecho de estar ansioso por ser un chunnin, que tiene sed de terminar las peleas que comenzaron en el bosque. Culpa a la marca maldita y la picazón que deja bajo su piel.

No extraña a su equipo. No extraña a Naruto.

El Sandaime muere y la aldea está en ruinas. El dolor de Naruto parece más severo que el de otros y Sasuke lucha por entender. Pero esta es la primera vez que el rubio experimenta lo que se siente perder parte de tu familia.

Parece injusto que suceda tan poco tiempo después de ganar una nueva figura paternal en su vida.

“Ero Sannin es mi padrino y guardián,” le dice Naruto con emoción cuando intentan ponerse al día y ordenar el caos que descendió sobre ellos la semana pasada. “Y le conté sobre el compromiso y dijo que ya sabía y preguntó si quería que lo anulara, pero le respondí que no.”

Sasuke se pregunta cómo alguien puede llamar al Legendario Sannin, ‘Ero Sennin’, en su cara. Se pregunta por qué le tomó trece años al sujeto aparecer en la vida de su ahijado. Se pregunta si Naruto se da cuenta de qué tan fácil la palabra ‘compromiso’ sale de sus labios estos días.

“¿Por qué?” pregunta en su lugar y observa cómo la cabeza de Naruto se inclina a un lado.

“¿Por qué, qué?”

“¿Por qué no quieres que lo anule?”

Naruto parpadea, se sonroja.

“Porque… tú eres mi primer amigo,” dice como si esa semi verdad reemplazara todo lo demás. “Y… incluso si tengo a Ero Sennin ahora, tú fuiste mi primera familia.”

Con una fuerza repentina, Sasuke se da cuenta de cuánto tiempo han estado separados. Que no han tenido ni un solo momento para ellos desde antes del examen chunnin, e incluso entonces, solo se la pasaban entrenando.

Como si se movieran por sí solos, los ojos de Sasuke caen en los labios de Naruto. Y a pesar de lo denso e inconsciente que parece ser el rubio en casi todas las situaciones, en esta es curiosamente perceptivo.

“Nee, Sasuke,” dice él con una sonrisa astuta. “¿Me extrañaste?”

“Hn,” bufa Sasuke. “Estuve ocupado aprendiendo el Chidori.”

“Yo estuve ocupado convocando sapos,” admite Naruto con facilidad. “Pero aun así te extrañé.”

Y entonces se besan, con los labios cerrados y suavemente, algo que puede ser olvidado más tarde. Esto no es más que consuelo, consuelo tras el trauma que les ha ocurrido a ellos y a su aldea. De alguna manera, sus manos se encuentran, sus dedos se curvan, entrelazándose. Las palmas de Naruto están cálidas y él no las suelta.

**VIII.**

Tienes que matar a tu amigo más cercano, susurra Itachi en su cabeza. Junto a: Vuelve con tu prometido, hermanito.

En sus sueños rojos, Sasuke ve cómo su clan cae ante sus ojos, mira una luna de cosecha, mira a Naruto de pie en una gran habitación en llamas.

Sasuke se despierta en negación.

Está en una habitación de hospital, el aroma a antiséptico peleando con el aire fresco de la ventana abierta. Las cortinas se ondean con el viento y la mejilla de Naruto está presionada contra las sabanas almidonadas donde se encuentra desplomado y durmiendo sobre la cama de Sasuke.

Desorientado por lo que sabe fueron semanas en estado de coma, Sasuke encuentra un odio repentino golpearlo como una ola de agua.

¿Por qué le importa a Naruto? ¿Por qué Naruto pierde su tiempo con él cuando podría estar acercándose a su sueño de convertirse en Hokage? ¿Cómo puede estar durmiendo aquí y molestando con sus amigos o leyendo algún estúpido manga cuando Sasuke pasa cada momento de su vida peleando para volverse más fuerte?

Naruto ha mejorado tan impresionantemente en tan poca cantidad de tiempo, mientras Sasuke, después de años y años de entrenar, aun fue incapaz de siquiera tocar a su hermano en batalla.

Itachi tenía trece años cuando asesinó a todo su clan. Sasuke apenas si podía mantenerse en pie contra el supuesto perdedor de toda su generación. Y por alguna razón, Itachi y toda su oscura organización querían tener en sus manos a ese mismo perdedor.

Cree que debió haber gruñido en voz alta, porque Naruto ahora se está estirando, parpadeando hacia él. Está inmediatamente alerta cuando se da cuenta que Sasuke también está despierto.

“Te traeré algo para tomar,” Naruto se apresura en decir, saltando sobre sus pies. “¡Y! ¡Y! ¡Una enfermera o algo! ¡Estuviste inconsciente por un rato!”

Sale de la habitación en un parpadeo y Sasuke lo mira fijamente, antes de parpadear, negar con la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor.

En la mesa al lado de la cama yace el anillo. Él lo recoge, se pregunta quién lo colocó allí, se pregunta quién se dio cuenta, quién se preguntó por qué lo llevaba con él. Cuando Naruto vuelve a la habitación, lo mete profundamente en el bolsillo endeble de los pantalones cortos de su pijama.

“Dijeron que un médico vendría enseguida,” dice Naruto y parece tan aliviado de que Sasuke esté despierto.

Parece que quiere besarlo.

“Pelea conmigo,” demanda Sasuke en su lugar.

El resplandor del sol se refleja en el techo plano de hormigón y el metal triturado de los tanques de agua. El agua en sí está tibia entre los dedos de sus pies desnudos. Ahora que el calor de la batalla se ha enfriado, la expresión en el rostro de Naruto habla de traición y conmoción. Pero esto también lo perdonaría a ciegas.

“¿Problemas en el paraíso?” Kakashi arrastra las palabras, la primera vez que ha insinuado que sabe lo del estúpido contrato, pero la agudeza en su mirada desmiente la gravedad de la situación.

“Esto no te incumbe,” le sisea Sasuke, liberándose del agarre mortal. Kakashi lo deja ir con facilidad.

“Estoy seguro de que encontraras que la Hokage estaría en desacuerdo si descubriera que dos de mis estudiantes se mataron el uno al otro,” señala Kakashi. “Especialmente ahora que uno de ellos es su paciente y el otro su nueva mascota.”

Le toma un momento a Sasuke entender eso, entender que el consejo ha escogido a un nuevo Hokage, que es una ninja médico y que le ha tomado aprecio a Naruto.

Naruto, siempre haciendo amigos a izquierda y derecha. Naruto, dejándolo atrás en más formas que una.

Sasuke le lanza una mirada de desprecio de tal magnitud al otro, que éste retrocede físicamente.

“Sasuke,” intenta él, pero el pelinegro se gira.

“Me voy de aquí,” anuncia, y no se refiere únicamente a la situación o al hospital, pero a la aldea y todo lo que hay en ella.

Empaca únicamente lo esencial. Las posesiones materiales no tienen valor para él. Toma varios conjuntos de ropa, algunos kunai, provisiones básicas. Imagina que lo que sea necesario será proveído por Orochimaru tan pronto como llegue a Oto.

Para cuando termina, se queda de pie en su habitación, que siempre ha sido más organizada y vacía que la de Naruto.

Al lado de la foto del Equipo 7, Kenji el cactus luce una sola flor blanca a pesar del hecho de que nadie parece haber estado en su apartamento mientras él estuvo en el hospital.

Con una finalidad decisiva, Sasuke saca el anillo de la ropa deshecha de hospital y lo coloca en el estante.

Su hambre de venganza es mayor que su deseo de un hogar. No mira atrás.

**IX.**

Te falta odio, le había dicho Itachi, y tal vez tenía razón. Sasuke necesita odio para esto, o al menos indiferencia. Así que observa las emociones transcurrir en el rostro de Naruto como un lienzo mientras él mantiene su compostura.

Esto no es una pérdida, se recuerda a sí mismo. Es un triunfo.

Como un animal mordiéndose su propia extremidad, él también escaparía de la trampa que lo había aprisionado. No moriría por Konoha sin primero vengarse. No se conformaría con la paz que Naruto había planeado para ellos.

Su pelea contra Gaara durante la segunda ronda de los exámenes chunnin había terminado prematuramente, pero aún seguía siendo un genin. No había forma de mejorar en la Hoja, no como Orochimaru le prometió.

Y Sasuke no confía en la serpiente, pero ha visto lo que Naruto le hace, cómo su sola presencia lo mantiene complaciente y tranquilo. Con Naruto, a Sasuke no le importa ser un genin para toda la vida. Y eso no es algo que se puede permitir.

“¡Eres mi amigo!” le grita Naruto como un disco rayado, como si no tuviera docenas más esperándolo en casa. “Tú eres— Nosotros—” añade, y luego parece no encontrar las palabras.

No lo digas, no lo digas, ruega Sasuke, y Naruto no lo hace.

Si fueran un poco más adultos o estuvieran un poco menos agotados, si alguien les hubiese enseñado algo más que pelear, entonces esto habría terminado de forma diferente.

Pero esto es todo lo que les queda ahora.

Sasuke no sabe si está peleando para matar. Se mueve por instinto y pura adrenalina.

Pero Naruto y él se conocen demasiado bien, conocen sus fuerzas y sus debilidades desde el interior hacia afuera, y parece imposible que alguno consiga estar a la delantera.

Pero entonces deciden dar un paso más allá. Sasuke libera el negro abrazador del sello maldito y Naruto se envuelve en ese extraño chakra inhumano que parece devorarlo como una llama. Sus ojos son rojos y tienen listos los jutsus. El Chidori grita en los oídos de Sasuke y tal vez lo haga olvidar el sonido de la voz desesperada de Naruto.

El nudo de su hitai-ate se deshace y muy rápidamente cae sobre la tierra con un sonoro choque. Las rodillas de Sasuke se desestabilizan, ceden, golpean el suelo.

Si Naruto no estuviera inconsciente, habría ganado la pelea porque sus reservas de chakra son mucho mayores que las de Sasuke. Si Naruto no hubiera tenido esa pequeña cosita llamada escrúpulo, habría peleado con más crueldad. Habría ganado.

Inclinándose sobre él como está, Sasuke puede ver las pestañas doradas de Naruto y las tenues pecas en sus mejillas. Puede ver las sombras bajo sus ojos y se pregunta si son por insistir quedarse en el hospital al lado de Sasuke, o por llorar.

Inclinado sobre él así, podría besarlo. No lo hace.

En su lugar, un solitario rayo de sol se abre paso en medio de las nubes y un extraño brillo metálico distrae la mirada de Sasuke.

En la mano izquierda de Naruto, la que no usa demasiado para pelear, descansa un anillo simple. El anillo que no es de matrimonio ni de una promesa, sino el sueño tonto de un niño. Sasuke le advirtió sobre usarlo y el otro fue y lo hizo de todas formas, arriesgó perder la mano y su vida por ello.

Casi por instinto, Sasuke se inclina y desliza el anillo fuera del dedo, temblando. Aún es demasiado grande para Naruto, también demasiado grande para Sasuke, así que se queda viéndolo por un largo tiempo, contempla lanzarlo lejos, arrojarlo a las aguas profundas. Pero eso se sentiría como un gesto demasiado enorme, como si permitiera que tuviera algún tipo de influencia en él cuando no tiene ningún significado.

En su lugar, lo desliza en su bolsillo y jura que lo olvidará, así como jura olvidar a Konoha y al Equipo 7 y a Naruto.

**XIII**

Orochimaru, y por extensión Kabuto, parecen saber sobre el compromiso. No es una verdadera sorpresa. Orochimaru es uno de los Legendarios Sannin y fue uno de los estudiantes del Tercero. Sin mencionar que Jiraiya es el padrino de Naruto.

No lo dicen abiertamente, pero a veces hacen comentarios maliciosos y burlones. No como niños riéndose en el patio de recreo, sino como mil cortes de papel a lo largo de la piel de Sasuke, sin tiempo para curarse. Esto es lo que podrías haber tenido. Esto es a lo que renunciaste. Ahora eres nuestro.

Sin embargo, no lo es.

Así que desobedece las ordenes cuando se entera de que el escondite fue descubierto y de forma curiosa sabe a quién esperar.

Hay un hombre que no es Kakashi, una chica que solía ser Sakura y un chico de cabello oscuro que se parece demasiado a Sasuke como para no parecer un reemplazo barato.

Pero es la primera vez en tres años que ha visto a Naruto y cuando sus ojos se encuentran a través de la reseca distancia de la tundra entre ellos, Sasuke se da cuenta de repente que el Tiempo aún existe en el mundo exterior.

Ambos han crecido. Naruto parece fuerte y robusto de una forma que la constitución de niño que tenía nunca había insinuado, pero hay algo frágil en sus ojos de mármol, como un espejo de vidrio, como una tierna confianza. Sasuke apunta a destrozarlo.

Tres años y le toma una fracción de segundo cerrar el abismo entre ellos con la espada levantada. Y Naruto es más lento, pero no lo suficiente. Sus dedos están alrededor de la muñeca de Sasuke, Kusanagi cerniéndose sobre ellos, estancado pero todavía peligroso. Están tan cerca que sus corazones parecen latir uno contra el otro.

“Sasuke,” suspira Naruto, su voz rasposa, y puede ser la pubertad pero parece pasión.

“Ese,” gruñe Sasuke, “fue el movimiento correcto.”

Ahora sabe del Kyuubi, sabe que Naruto carga con el asesino de sus padres en el interior de su ser. Sabe que Naruto es el último heredero Namikaze.

El niño que el Yondaime Hokage ofreció en bandeja de plata. No es sorpresa que Uchiha Fugaku estuviera ansioso de unir las familias. Incluso si Sasuke hubiera nacido mujer, la unión hubiera traído demasiada influencia al clan.

Como suegros del Hokage, hubieran podido diluir ideas en el oído del hombre hasta que tuvieran raíces.

Sasuke intenta imaginar ese futuro imposible, de sus mayores instruyéndolo, de sí mismo seduciendo a Naruto, su esposo, y de Naruto llevando esas ideas hacia su propio padre como una pequeña ave.

O tal vez, tal vez no hubiese sido así en lo absoluto. Si lo que el Sandaime proclamó era cierto, si sus madres fueron amigas, lo suficientemente cercanas para prometer sus hijos a la otra, habrían crecido juntos. Habrían jugado y entrenado juntos, días más felices en lugar del pobre facsímil con el que terminaron.

¿Hubieran peleado contra el compromiso o lo hubieran aceptado?

Aun así, no es nada más que un sueño. Si los Uchiha no hubiesen sido masacrados, él no sería el hombre que es hoy en día. Si Naruto no hubiera perdido sus padres, no terminaría siendo moldeado como equivalente al Kyuubi, sería alguien completamente distinto.

Pero Sasuke no puede dejar de pensar que aun así estarían unidos en nombre y sangre.

En el Valle del Fin, afirmó que no había asesinado a Naruto por capricho. Ahora trata de decirse a sí mismo que fue una interferencia externa lo que le impidió terminar lo que había empezado hace años.

En su lugar, hubo un peso insignificante y pequeño en lo profundo de su bolsillo, en el abismo de su corazón, que de alguna forma, de alguna manera, le había congelado la mano.

Sasuke sopesa sus opciones y levanta la espada.

**XIV.**

Pensó que matar a Orochimaru le daría vindicación, o al menos satisfacción. No lo hace, pero sí le proporciona libertad y eso, de cierta forma, es suficiente.

La idea de por fin terminar con su maestro no es nueva, llevaba en su cabeza desde hace tiempo, pero no se atreve a nombrar ninguna de las razones que lo influenciaron a llevarlo a cabo. La sentimentalidad no encaja con él.

Reúne a un equipo de inadaptados y los llama Hebi, en sarcástico homenaje a su captor y esclavista.

Ignora las bromas crudas de Suigetsu y las miradas que Karin le ofrece. Ellos no son su viejo equipo. No quiere que lo sean.

Una noche, cuando todos están sentados alrededor del fuego en un silencio relativo y Sasuke termina de pulir su katana, saca el anillo de Naruto, girándolo en sus manos y observando cómo atrapa de vez en vez el brillo de las llamas. La Voluntad de Fuego nunca le ha favorecido, pero sí le sirve para recordar a Naruto.

Puede sentir a alguien observándolo y cuando mira hacia arriba, son los ojos gentiles y amables de Juugo los que encuentra.

“¿A quién le pertenecía?” pregunta éste en una voz que no presiona por respuestas.

“A nadie,” clama Sasuke y oculta el anillo con el puño.

Pero es demasiado tarde y ya tiene la curiosidad de los otros dos puesta en él.

“¿Tienes novia, Sasuke-kun?” pregunta Karin astutamente, ajustándose las gafas mientras lo mira.

Sasuke ni siquiera se molesta en contestar, solo aprieta el puño. Su silencio, sin embargo, es su perdición.

“Oh, hombre,” Suigetsu de repente deja escapar una risa sorprendida. “Oh, hombre, no me digas que el rumor es cierto.”

“¿Qué rumor?” interviene Karin mientras Sasuke aprieta los dientes. Ya era consciente de que Suigetsu se empapaba de todo tipo de conversaciones y secretos mientras estaba encerrado en el laboratorio. No necesitaba más pruebas.

De hecho, Suigetsu se está riendo como un demente.

“No me lo creo,” jadea, sosteniéndose el estómago exageradamente. “¡Estás comprometido con el mocoso zorro! ¡Puta mierda!”

Juugo y Karin miran con incredulidad. Sasuke resiste la tentación de apuñalar con su recién limpia Kusanagi el cuerpo acuoso del otro.

Lentamente, desenrosca los dedos, revelando la memoria en su palma, no para ellos, sino para sí mismo.

El anillo aun es simple y barato, el metal desgastado después de años de manipulación constante.

Pero al igual que un uróboros, una serpiente devorándose su propia cola, esto también significa para siempre.

**XV.**

Cuando se encuentran es por coincidencia. O tal vez no. Tal vez ambos solo niegan el extraño impulso que los trajo allí, solos y en la noche.

Hay algo sobre la oscuridad que los estabiliza, que deja que las acusaciones mueran en sus labios.

Tres años y esta es la primera vez que ninguno está lastimado o inconsciente. Tres años y nadie puede detenerlos ahora si desearan pelear. Terminar la batalla de su niñez en este insignificante claro rodeado de pinos.

Sasuke no sabe quién da el primer paso, pero es él quien empuja a Naruto contra un árbol, su antebrazo apoyado en el pecho del otro chico mientras lo agarra por el cuello.

Naruto luce como si esperara un golpe pero no levanta las manos para defenderse. Así que Sasuke ataca.

Lo besa porque parece una alternativa más elegante a un cabezazo y ciertamente la acción toma más desprevenido a Naruto, por lo que Sasuke se presiona más cerca, profundizando el toque.

Naruto huele diferente, un poco más masculino, un poco más maduro. Ya no son niños. El rubio también debe pensarlo porque le muerde el labio inferior, deslizando la lengua en la boca de Sasuke.

Es una clase de beso diferente, nada comparado con lo que solían compartir en silencio, porque si no lo reconocías simplemente no era real. Es como si Naruto supiera lo que está haciendo ahora.

Sasuke se aleja, lo mira mal.

“¿Con quién más?” gruñe, las primeras palabras que se han intercambiado. “¿Con quién más has hecho esto?”

Naruto parece confundido ante el repentino cambio de la atmosfera.

“N-nadie,” declara. “¿Por qué dirías—?” Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, la comprensión cruza su rostro y entonces se vuelve insoportablemente presumido. “Solo leí algunos libros de Ero Sennin,” dice con una sonrisa. “¿Estabas celoso?”

“No,” bufa Sasuke pero por dentro piensa: Nunca me ha gustado que las personas toquen lo que es mío.

Tampoco le gusta la idea de que Naruto es mejor que él en algo, que aunque no tenga más experiencia práctica, al menos sí teórica. Tal vez Naruto puede leer su monólogo interno en su expresión, porque su sonrisa se ensancha.

“Podría enseñarte,” ofrece magnánimamente. “No es tan difícil.”

Ociosamente, Sasuke se pregunta si podría aprender cómo besar usando el Sharingan, pero descarta la idea de inmediato. Algunas cosas deben aprenderse en persona.

Así que se quedan en la oscuridad y se besan, y Sasuke no se disgusta por la saliva y la lengua de alguien más en su boca, su aliento caliente contra el rostro. Piensa que podría hacer esto para siempre.

Pero no tienen mucho tiempo. La noche es corta y su desaparición será notada pronto.

“Un mes,” dice Naruto cuando finalmente se apartan. “Puedo volver aquí en un mes.”

“¿Y?” se encoge de hombros Sasuke, alejándose ya con indiferencia. Naruto no se lo cree.

“Aquí estaré,” dice y Sasuke no tiene que decir algo para que ambos sepan que él también estará aquí.

La piel de Naruto está caliente después de lo que fue un largo periodo de invierno.

Sasuke piensa en magnetos y cometas estrellándose tan pronto entran en la órbita del planeta. Piensa en cómo, con el Sharingan, podría hacer que la mayoría de personas siguieran sus órdenes. Y, sin embargo, no tiene ese poder aquí.

Naruto lo besa como si el mundo exterior no existiera, como si quisiera esconderse para siempre en los brazos de Sasuke.

“Eres consciente,” le advierte el pelinegro, “¿de que esto podría parecer que estás confabulándote con el enemigo?”

“¿Y qué te contaría?” resopla Naruto contra su hombro. “¿Todos los secretos que me ha confiado el consejo?”

“Posiblemente.”

“O tal vez—” la lengua de Naruto aparece entre sus labios solo por un momento mientras mira hacia arriba. “Tú estás confabulado _conmigo_. Tal vez has sido un doble agente toda tu vida y estás pasándome información vital a mí.”

Comienza como una broma, pero para el final hay una sombría aceptación en sus palabras. Es por esto que nunca hablan sobre el resto del mundo cuando se encuentran. Ambos saben que esto no es más que una fantasía. Sasuke es un desertor. Y lo que sea que estén haciendo aquí, al margen de lo que cualquiera podría entender, bien podría hacer que Naruto se califique como traidor.

Sasuke respira profundo, considera las opciones.

Ahora tiene dieciséis. Ambos lo tienen. Podrían romper el compromiso. Técnicamente, ya que es un desertor, es probable que ya esté anulado.

Naruto parece ser el único que no lo entiende. Sasuke está intentando lograrlo.

“Estoy feliz de que estés aquí,” dice Naruto con suavidad. Si Sasuke lo besa de nuevo, entonces simplemente es para callarlo.

**XVI.**

La siguiente vez que se encuentran, ambos están de luto, cada uno a su manera.

Naruto ha perdido a su padrino. Sasuke ha asesinado a su hermano.

Se lanzan el uno contra el otro de una forma que apenas se asemeja a la inocencia con la que se tocaron cuando eran niños. En ese entonces intentaban ser suaves y cálidos por el otro. Ahora todo es calor.

Cuando se besan, los dientes chocan y Sasuke recuerda absurdamente el incidente en su último día de clases en la academia. Resulta que los besos reales también pueden doler. Resulta que algunos tipos de dolor también resultan en placer.

Si Naruto solo hubiera enviado un bunshin en lugar de aparecer él mismo, habría desaparecido con el impacto. Pero está aquí, Konoha felizmente inconsciente de su presencia, mientras que Sasuke una vez más ha abandonado a su equipo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ahora los ha nombrado Taka en lugar de Hebi. El halcón se alimenta de la serpiente. El halcón es libre. No tiene lugar al cual volver.

“Vuelve a casa,” le ruega Naruto contra los labios, como si eso hiciera que el mundo estuviera bien otra vez. “Vuelve a casa.”

Tú eres mi hogar, casi dice él. Ven conmigo.

En su lugar, desliza una rodilla en medio de las piernas de Naruto y la presiona contra su entrepierna. La respiración del rubio se entrecorta en sorpresa, anticipación, algo en medio.

Nunca han cruzado esa línea antes. Nunca ha sido carnal, no en esencia.

Pero Sasuke quiere que sea carnal ahora. Quiere tener algo más que sus pensamientos y arrepentimientos y las memorias que Itachi instaló en su cerebro con una insistencia gentil. Si puede tener esto, entonces tal vez sea capaz de olvidar.

Mueven sus caderas el uno contra el otro, caliente y fuerte, el aliento de Naruto atascado en su garganta, y Sasuke puede sentirlo en sus labios cuando los presiona en el pulso de Naruto, rápido, tembloroso.

Si Sasuke dejara una marca en él, desaparecería en minutos gracias al Kyuubi. Otro recordatorio de cómo incluso esos preciados momentos siempre están más allá de su poder. ¿El zorro se sienta y se ríe en su jaula mientras borra el toque de Sasuke del cuerpo de Naruto? ¿Le gusta verlos sufrir?

Sasuke muerde de todas formas, escuchando a Naruto gemir. Si no tienen nada más, al menos tendrán los recuerdos de esto.

Kakashi y Sakura se han rendido con él. Está en sus espadas venenosas y palabras agudas. No saben que, de vez en cuando, Naruto y él se encontraran en secreto para recordar lo que se siente no pelear, restregándose el uno contra el otro en un éxtasis diferente.

¿Alguien previo esto? ¿Kakashi sospecha cuando le recomienda a Naruto que sea consciente?

Pero esto va más allá de la lógica. Las personas decían que Sasuke estaba obsesionado, pero nunca antes debieron haber hablado con Naruto.

Así que esta es una prueba para ambos.

Sasuke dice: Mátame ahora o muere. Conviértete en un héroe de cualquier forma.

Naruto dice: Si peleamos, moriremos. Y no habrá nada entre nosotros entonces. Sin nombres ni demonios. Solo tú y yo.

No lo dice como una promesa o como una advertencia, sino como la simple verdad. Hay una cierta añoranza en su voz. ¿No quería convertirse en Hokage? ¿Con qué facilidad puede deshacerse de sus propios sueños para perseguir las pesadillas de Sasuke?

No me prometas tu vida, piensa él. No pronuncies tus votos.

No se lo merece. ¿Qué ha hecho para ganarse la lealtad de Naruto además de comprarle comida y, en ocasiones, hablar con él? Sin embargo, Naruto es como un perro callejero, golpeado sin contemplación y aun así regresando.

Sasuke ya no le pedirá que venga a él.

**XVII.**

Habrá guerra. Hay pocas cosas que Sasuke sabe con certeza, pero sí está seguro de eso. Y sabe cómo usarlo a su ventaja.

Quiere venganza, ahora contra Konoha, porque no conoce nada más.

Ya no revivirá el nombre Uchiha. Restaurará su honor.

En medio del frente del consejo y el Kage, entre la aldea y sus ciudadanos, es casi sencillo deshacerse de Danzo. Y aun más fácil salir de allí sin problemas.

Entonces solo queda esperar que las naciones hagan sus gritos de guerra, a que las ratas salgan arrastrándose de las alcantarillas. Ya la llaman la Gran Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, pero esta vez lo hacen unidos. Porque tienen un enemigo común y eso es aún más abrumador.

Lo que solían ser largas semanas de vagar sin acercarse mucho a su destino efímero, se convierte en días frenéticos de sangre y batalla. Sasuke ya no puede soportar el olor a polvo o los sonidos de la muerte.

Quizá, por primera vez, aprecia el verdadero valor de la paz. Por primera vez se pregunta si debería luchar por algo más grande que su propio orgullo.

**XVIII.**

Sasuke se sueña caminando sobre agua en un espacio donde no hay cielo.

El Sabio de los Seis Caminos lo mira con el cariño de un padre que ha llevado a muchos de sus hijos a la tumba. No solo es mayor que los años, es mayor que el tiempo mismo.

Sasuke no se sorprende con la revelación del espíritu Indra que habita dentro de él. La idea del renacimiento y la reencarnación no lo desconcierta en sí.

Pero su mente se rebela ante la idea de que todo esto podría haber estado destinado desde el principio.

¿Explica esto el extraño empuje que siempre había existido entre Naruto y él? ¿Había estado fuera de su control durante todo este tiempo?

El Sabio dice que ha estado viendo a sus hijos librar guerras una y otra vez. ¿Es la primera vez que los ve besarse? ¿Es esto lo que finalmente impide que la historia se repita?

“No creo en el destino,” le cuenta Sasuke al Sabio, a pesar de que las olas reflejan el rostro de otro hombre a sus pies.

Cuando se despierta, hay una creciente en su alma y Naruto yace a su lado.

Pelean juntos contra Madara. Pelearán juntos contra Kaguya.

Ahora tienen conocimiento y poder y lo que parece ser una oportunidad. Pueden hacerlo.

“Es mejor que lo creas,” murmura Naruto por lo bajo, deslizándose en su posición de pelea que le llega tan fácil como respirar.

Pero este día no es como cualquier otro. Esto va más allá de los exámenes chunnin y las misiones de rango S o cualquier cosa que puedan comprender. Kakashi les habla sobre la importancia de trabajo en equipo como si ya no los hubiera visto peleando uno junto al otro. Sakura los observa con preocupación. ¿Se estará preguntando por qué están tan sincronizados entre sí como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo?

A Sasuke no le importa ellos o su opinión. Los dejaría caer en las garras de la muerte y no derramaría ni una sola lagrima.

“Si alguno de los dos muere, el mundo se acaba,” señala Sasuke sin inmutarse y los hombros de Naruto se tensan solo un poco. Probablemente lo ha sabido todo el tiempo.

Después de todo, Uzumaki Naruto no hace nada a medias. Sasuke lo sabe. Porque cuando Naruto ama, lo hace con todo su ser.

**XIX.**

Naruto está solo. Naruto tiene cien clones, mil amigos y millones de memorias felices. De cierta forma, Naruto no debería necesitarlo. Y aun así está aquí, persiguiéndolo hasta el fin del mundo como siempre lo ha hecho, como si no existiera otra opción.

Están de vuelta en el Valle, donde todo comenzó. El día de hoy lo terminarán.

Sasuke apenas puede mantenerse en pie. El día ha sido muy largo. Esta pelea, esta guerra, esta vida, todo siempre ha sido demasiado largo. Finalmente algo tiene que ceder.

Ya no sabe lo que quiere en realidad. Su completa existencia ha dado un vuelco, de adentro hacia afuera, una y otra vez.

Pertenece a la Hoja pero es un traidor. Del Equipo 7, pero reemplazado. Es un vengador que mató a aquellos que lo merecían, y también a algunos que no. Es un muchacho, pero ya no un niño. Es el último de los Uchiha pero maldice su apellido. Es el renacimiento de Otsutsuki Indra, pero le escupe al destino.

¿Qué queda para él sino este último lazo, este vínculo único, esta promesa que lo encadena a su yo del pasado?

Naruto habla contra las paredes que Sasuke ha construido alrededor de sí mismo. Sasuke oye pero no escucha, mira pero no ve. El Mangekyou siempre estuvo destinado a dejarlo ciego.

“Lo que sea que comenzamos aquí,” dice él y su voz hace eco por todo el valle, “veré que termine hoy.”

Naruto muestra los dientes como un animal salvaje, pero parece más una sonrisa vagamente derrotada.

“Adelante,” dice y hace crujir los nudillos.

¿Cuántas veces han hecho esto? Chidori versus Rasengan, el justsu de Kakashi versus el del Yondaime. Un valle, una azotea, mil pesadillas gritando. Los Uchihas nacieron del fuego, pero Sasuke tenía un rayo en la punta de sus dedos. No dejaría que el viento de Naruto avivara las llamas.

Se impulsan hacia adelante, a través del abismo, sus cuerpos golpeados pero aun sin romperse. Metros, pulgadas, la distancia entre ambos, la fuerza, y se está volviendo complicado respirar. Entonces—

Un destello que parece un arma, como una espada, y aun así impacta contra Sasuke de una forma inesperada, cortándolo con profundidad. Porque en la mano izquierda de Naruto descansa un anillo, casi olvidado pero familiar.

Y en el último momento, Sasuke esquiva el ataque, empuja su cuerpo hacia un costado y aterriza pesadamente en el suelo. El Chidori chisporrotea en su agarre, muere cuando se detiene.

Naruto se tambalea, tropieza, casi choca contra el costado del acantilado. Se recupera, gira y mira a Sasuke en confusión. En cierto modo, ambos habían llegado aquí con la posibilidad de la muerte bordeando los límites de sus conciencias. El repentino cambio de eventos los deja a los dos sin palabras.

El rasengan se desvanece de la palma de Naruto pero su pose se mantiene defensiva. No es tan confiado y maleable como solía ser.

Con su propia respiración palpitándole en los oídos, Sasuke desliza la mano en su bolsillo y extrae el anillo para sostenerlo contra la luz.

Naruto lo observa.

“¿Es el… mío?” pregunta vacilante, su voz apagada con vaga incredulidad antes de que consiga agregar. “Pensé que lo había perdido en nuestra pelea de entonces.”

“Lo recogí,” dice Sasuke, agarrándose desesperadamente a esa mentira para conservar su dignidad.

“Huh,” Naruto se ríe sin sentido, sosteniendo en alto su propia mano. “Yo recogí el tuyo cuando te fuiste. ¿Quieres… intercambiar?”

Sasuke asiente lentamente. E igual de despacio, da un paso al frente. Naruto hace lo mismo.

Dejar caer el anillo en la palma extendida del rubio sin tocarlo y a su vez acepta el que había dejado en Konoha hace casi cuatro años. Lo mira un poco aturdido. En todo este tiempo nunca se le ocurrió, ni una sola vez, que Naruto pudiera haberlo guardado.

Vacilante, se lo coloca. Y el anillo que nunca antes se había probado, porque sabía que era demasiado grande para él, encaja perfectamente alrededor de su mano lastimada y ensangrentada.

Cuando mira hacia arriba, Naruto está viendo su propio anillo, obviamente con incredulidad. Porque después de todo, la situación es muy bizarra.

“Creo que quiero sentarme,” dice Naruto y luego simplemente lo hace, justo sobre las rocas desiguales. Sasuke lo contempla por un momento y luego su cuerpo golpeado le dice que haga lo mismo. Sus pies y rodillas y espalda duelen. No se ha permitido ni un momento de descanso en lo que parece ser más de un día completo.

Su cabeza, por lo menos, se mantiene maravillosamente en silencio, llena de algodón y confusión. Tenía un plan, ¿no es así? Estaba destinado a morir o matar. Ninguna de las dos sucedió. ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Qué más había en su vida además de muerte?

“Nee, Sasuke,” comienza Naruto, se pausa. “¿Siquiera podemos casarnos? Ósea, legítimamente.”

Las cartas están sobre la mesa, tan simple como eso, sin aviso, sin duda. Aquí está el resto de mi vida, ahora dame la tuya. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, este fue el objetivo desde el principio. Tal vez el compromiso nunca tuvo nada que ver.

“Probablemente no,” responde Sasuke. Después de todo, los shinobi son demasiado rígidos para cambiar los pilares de sus tradiciones.

“Una razón más para convertirme en Hokage, entonces,” suspira Naruto con felicidad, como si esa fuera la solución para todo. Tal vez la es.

Vas a cambiar las leyes solo para estar conmigo, se pregunta Sasuke y, como siempre, los ojos de Naruto le responden: Voy a cambiar el mundo.


End file.
